1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, this invention relates to a LCD display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the color filter of the LCD display includes a substrate, a spacer, a red filter film, a green filter film, and a blue filter film. In order to increase the brightness and color saturation to obtain a better visual effect, the development of multi-color filter has become one of important issues in the current trend. The RGBW multi-color technology which increases the brightness and saves the energy is followed with most interest.
One of the key points in developing RGBW multi-color technology is to increase the transmittance of a light passing through the display panel to save energy. However, a white resist unit will turn yellow after a high temperature process, causing the difference between the location of the W white point and the location of RGB-color-mixed white point so large to affect the transformation of the signal. More particularly, in the calculation of transforming RGB into RGBW, a W signal is taken from a RBB signal. Inaccuracy in calculation will occur to affect the transformation of the signal and cause a color-deviation if the difference between the location of the W white point and the location of RGB-color-mixed white point is too large. To solve this problem, prior arts often increase the aperture ratio of blue resist unit and decrease the aperture ratio of the white resist unit, which, however, decreases the overall transmittance.